


Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall...

by Digitalwave



Category: Smallville
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Clark, I was working on my Mensa Crossword earlier and needed a little help.  Refresh my memory, please, if you could.  All those concussions I've gotten over the years have left me a little hazy.  What was that ten letter Kryptonese word again?  You know, the one for 'stalker.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The character in this artwork remains the property of Warner Brothers, DC Comics and related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them..


End file.
